Aveugle
by qianshee
Summary: Alors que la mort était prête à le cueillir, deux mains fraîches s'étaient posées sur son visage.


**Pfiouh ! Je sors enfin ma première fic SasuNaru, qui n'est pas à la base un couple que j'aime beaucoup. Mais bon, une amie, Aigie-san, m'avait donné un défi, et ne trouvais que les deux petits personnages collaient globalement bien ! J'ai donc décidé de baser mon écrit sur eux. C'est pas un texte joyeux, je sais, mais j'ai en projets d'autres OS sur Naruto qui eux, seront bien plus amusants, je vous le promets ! :p**

 **Je ne possède ni les personnages, ni l'univers du manga Naruto.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Et puis d'un coup, tout fut noir.

Il porta la main à son ventre, hoqueta de douleur. Un liquide chaud s'échappait d'entre ses doigts. Du sang. Son sang. Il se mordit la lèvre et cria. Avant de tomber, face contre terre, de plusieurs mètres.

Un peu de fraîcheur, enfin. Deux secondes avant, il tremblait sous la chaleur. L'odeur de feuilles lui rappela son enfance. Lorsqu'il courait dans les bois avec son grand frère, Itachi. Il lui avait appris à reconnaître les arbres. La culpabilité le prit à la gorge soudainement. Il lui manquait. Des images affluèrent sous ses paupières closes. Il tenta de les chasser en secouant la tête.

On trébucha sur son corps inerte, il couina. Autour de lui, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Il entendait les attaques des uns et des autres, les bruits d'armes lancées les unes contre les autres avec violence, des os qui se brisaient, les cris des combattants, les râles de ceux qui perdaient la vie... tout n'était que chaos et ça n'était pas prêt de se terminer.

Il tentait d'être silencieux mais il avait du mal. Il venait s'ajouter aux complaintes ambiantes sa participation involontaire. Il s'en voulait pour ça. Un Uchiwa n'était pas faible. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ne savait même pas comment c'était arrivé, précisément. Il se battait aux côtés des autres, la douleur lui faisait oublier leurs noms, leur identité, contre des ennemis sans visage. Eux aussi il avait oublié qui ils étaient. Il oubliait tout.

Puis, tous ces tourments... sa vision qui disparaissait dans le néant, la chute de l'arbre, son ventre transpercé...

Alors, il allait mourir ? Comme ça, comme un lâche ? Sans s'être défendu correctement ? Il ne voulait pas.

Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne pourrait plus bouger. Des larmes de rages s'échappèrent de ses yeux brûlants. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça. Il voulait se battre, faire amèrement regretter à celui qui l'avait touché son geste !

Les tumultes se calmèrent peu à peu. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette position, à tenir désespérément une partie de lui qui laissait filer son fluide vital ? Il ne savait pas. La douleur, les regrets et la colère étaient les seules entités présentes en lui. Il allait mourir -crever serait un mot plus juste- au milieu de tout cela.

Soudain, il fut retourné. Sa main bougea un peu, il la remit rapidement à sa place mais elle fut éloignée par une autre, une étrangère, qui n'avait rien à faire là. Il grogna et bougea légèrement. Quelque chose appuya sur la blessure sanguinolente. Il ne bougea plus, il se calma. On le soignait.

« Sasuke... »

Cette voix... Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux mais ne vit rien. Il était bel et bien aveugle.

« Sasuke, ça va aller... »

Cette voix, c'était celle de Naruto. Il hoqueta et du sang coula de sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il... il se souvenait. Lors des combats, il n'avait été ni du côté des alliés, ni de celui des ennemis. Il n'était pas présent ! Alors pourquoi...

« Dé... dégage. » croassa-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas que sa Némésis voit dans quel état lamentable il était. Il ne voulait pas que ce type le regarde crever comme une merde. Il voulait qu'il parte, qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était, comme s'il n'avait jamais assisté à sa décadence. A sa mort.

« Non. »

Son cœur se serra. Ses muscles se tendirent. Pourquoi cette réponse ? Pourquoi voulait-il rester ? Il tenait tant que cela à l'humilier jusqu'à son dernier souffle ? Une petite voix lui dit que ça ne serait que mérité. Il n'avait pas été toujours tendre avec le blond. Mais une autre partie de lui refusait qu'il ne se venge. Pas maintenant. Plus tard, quand il ne serait plus là pour contempler les moqueries et l'irrespect. Ce ne serait plus ses affaires, alors.

« Non, parce que personne ne mérite d'être tout seul dans un moment pareil.

\- Ta... ta gueule pauvre... pauvre... »

Il toussa. L'effort pour parler avec été important. L'hémoglobine se répandit dans sa bouche. Le goût métallique lui donna envie de vomir. Mais ça n'était pas le moment. Il ferma très fort les yeux, mordit de nouveau sa lèvre. Avant de sursauter.

Deux mains fraîches s'étaient posées sur son visage crasseux, humide de transpiration. Ces mains, c'étaient celles de Naruto. Elles le tenaient doucement, caressant de leurs pouces ses joues rougies. Il se servit des siennes pour tenter de le repousser, mais il avait perdu des forces ; ça ne servit à rien. Las, il les laissa retomber le long de son corps.

« Je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir te sauver ! » tenta de nouveau le blond, comme pour le rassurer.

Mais Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, un ignoble mensonge. Le sauver ? La bonne blague. Le sang coulait toujours, ses yeux étaient douloureux -allaient-ils sortir de leurs orbites ?-, personne n'arriverait à temps. Et puis même, vivre aveugle ? La mort était plus douce que cette souffrance perpétuelle.

« Sasuke, réponds-moi ! »

Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Imaginait-il seulement la difficulté qu'il avait pour ouvrir la bouche, activer sa langue, faire vibrer ses cordes vocales ? Était-il au courant que parler lui arrachait la gorge à chaque fois qu'il essayait ? Non. Il serra sa main droite sur les feuilles séchées, tout autour de lui. Elles étaient tachées d'un rouge poisseux.

Une des mains de Naruto quitta son visage pour entremêler leurs doigts ensemble. Il ne résista pas. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait de le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête, de l'accuser de traîtrise (pouvait-il s'exprimer sur le sujet, au moins ?) parce qu'il profitait allégrement de sa faiblesse. Il voulait lui signifier qu'il était temps de le lâcher, de le laisser, et d'oublier tout ça.

« Ils vont arriver, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke. Aveugle et blessé signifiait que ses autres sens étaient amplifiés. Dont l'ouïe. Le ninja crevait ses tympans avec sa voix inquiète et agaçante. Il avait envie de le frapper pour qu'il parte !

Cependant, il ne partit pas. Il ne comprenait rien, ce garçon. Il avait vraiment décidé de rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin.

Soudain, plic, ploc, deux gouttes tombèrent sur son visage sale. Il avait toujours aussi chaud mais cette eau lui fit du bien. Un reniflement retentit à son oreille. Élégant. Naruto pleurait. Intérieurement, il paniqua. Non, ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Pas à cause de lui, quand même ! Il ne voulait pas qu'on pleure pour sa cause, il ne le méritait pas. Et encore moins en face de lui, sur lui.

« Je suis désolé Sasuke ! »

Il avait pris conscience. Pris conscience qu'il était inutile d'avoir de l'espoir. Ça le prit à la gorge ; si même Naruto, ce jovial jeune homme, n'espérait plus, c'est qu'il n'avait plus de chances d'en réchaper. Un affreux sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Très bien. Cesser de résister, cesser de forcer, à présent. Se laisser aller, laisser la mort le cueillir comme un fruit trop mûr.

Ses muscles se détendirent, faisant couiner le réceptacle de Kyuubi. Ce dernier tenta de le secouer un peu, mais il avait pris sa décision ; plus de retour en arrière possible. Pour personne.

« Adieu Sasuke... » entendit-il, comme derniers mots.

Puis les bruits, les cris, revinrent, plus forts que jamais. On arrivait avec du secours, avec des soins, pour secourir le ninja brun. Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard. Sasuke était parti.

Et au dessus de son corps désormais inerte, Naruto pleurait, répétant les trois mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire, embrassant les lèvres pâles qu'il n'aurait jamais pu toucher. Il en profitait, peut-être, mais ça serait la seule fois.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
